O Monstro da Semana
by kuramachan112
Summary: Naraku, o vilão malvado, planeja usar a Jóia de Quatro Almas para transformar o moribundo youkai Juuroumaru em um gigantesco monstro descontrolado. Conseguirão os irmãos Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru deter essa ameaça, invocando o Gigante Guerreiro Inutaisho?


O Monstro da Semana 

"A Invocação do Gigante Guerreiro Inutaisho"

Inutaisho havia deixado para seus dois filhos duas espadas: Tessaiga para o mais novo, Inuyasha, e Tenseiga para o mais velho, Sesshoumaru. Quando estas duas espadas forem cruzadas em X, tornar-se-ão uma só, e invocarão o gigantesco robô Inutaisho, a única arma que pode fazer frente as bestas cruéis transformadas em feras descontroladas pelo meio-youkai e vilão Naraku. Claro, o robô é controlado pela dupla de irmãos, os cachorros meio-youkai e youkai: Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru.

- Naraku: Huhuhu... Eles conseguiram vencer o Juuroumaru. - Escondida entre a pele de babuíno que envolvia o vilão estava a Jóia de Quatro Almas, um poderoso artefato que confere ao seu possuidor um infinito poder sobrenatural capaz de realizar qualquer desejo.

- Naraku: Agora vai rolar muito miasma por aqui! - As nuvens carregam-se e o céu escurece.

Naraku, com sua energia sinistra, implanta um fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas no corpo do derrotado Juuroumaru para fazê-lo tornar-se um monstro gigante e descontrolado.  
- Naraku: Cresça, Juuroumaru... E acabe com a raça destes dois irmãos idiotas!

- Inuyasha: NARAKU! O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ DISSE! REPIT... OUCH! - É empurrado de lado por Sesshoumaru.

Com este ato de Naraku, Juuroumaru suga o ar para dentro de sua boca e a cobre com uma máscara.  
- Sesshoumaru: ... - Encarando o gigante. Talvez pensando em alguma estratégia de como irá fazer para vencê-lo a seguir.

Inuyasha, furioso com a atitude do irmão, começa a gritar, reclamando muito.  
- Inuyasha: SESSHOUMARU! POR QUE ME EMPURROU, SEU IDIOTA!

Sesshoumaru desvia somente os olhos cerrados na direção de Inuyasha.  
- Sesshoumaru: Pare de ficar reclamando, seu meio-youkai inútil, e vamos invocar o Gigante Guerreiro Inutaisho. - Desembainhou a Tenseiga e a ergueu ao alto.

Inuyasha arregala os olhos. Saem fumaças através dos buracos de suas orelha de youkai, de tanta raiva por ter sido chamado pelo seu irmão de "meio-youkai". Mas, não deve ser somente por causa disso.

A reencarnação da sacerdotisa Kikyou: Kagome; o youkai raposa: Shippou; o monge depravado: Miroku; a exterminadora de youkais: Sango; e a youkai gata: Kirara. Todos eles também ali estavam, e fazem caretas de desaprovação para com a atitude dos dois irmãos.  
- Kagome: Não adianta... - Segurando Shippou com os braços.  
- Shippou: É um idiota! - Ganhou um cascudo imaginário de Inuyasha devido ao comentário.  
- Miroku: Desisto... O Juuroumaru está vindo, olha lá... - Desanimado.  
- Sango: ...e está destruindo tudo. Acabou de pisotear uma aldeia, quase toda ela... - Segurando Kirara com os braços cruzados, entrelaçando entre eles a youkai gata que deixa a ponta da cauda livre e balançando para a direita e para a esquerda, ora cutucando a barriga de Sango.  
- Kirara: Kyu! - Olhando Juuroumaru avançar cada vez mais e mais.

Não muito longe dali, também observavam a luta os protegidos de Sesshoumaru: a garotinha Rin e o youkai Jaken.  
- Jaken: Essssess irmãoss não têm maiss conscerto... - Batento a palma da mão na testa em sinal de desaprovação.  
- Rin: Senhor Jaken, não fique assim. - Cheia de pontos de interrogação pulando sobre a cabeça.

Voltando ao campo de batalha, Inuyasha engole o orgulho, e desembainhando a Tessaiga, ergue-a também ao alto e cruza-a com a Tenseiga de Sesshoumaru. E eles invocam o Gigante Guerreio Inutaisho.

Neste instante começa a tocar a música do Gigante Guerreiro Daileon.

A armadura imponente desce de dentro das nuvens carregadas pelo miasma de Naraku, e toma a forma de um antigo conhecido familiar dos dois irmãos. Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru saltam para dentro da sala de controle do robô Inutaisho.

Juuroumaru, percebendo o inimigo bem à frente. Corre em sua direção, totalmente descontrolado, e Inutaisho desfere um chutão na barriga do monstro fazendo-o cair de costas, momentaneamente.

Inuyasha não gostou do golpe precipitado. Pois, o ataque havia sido obra de Sesshoumaru e não dele.  
- Inuyasha: EI, IDIOTA! O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?  
- Sesshoumaru: Estou matando o monstro... - Sem perder a atenção do campo de batalha ao seu redor.  
- Inuyasha: GRRRR! SEU BURRO! QUASE FEZ ELE ARRANCAR COM UMA CUSPIDA A MÁSCARA QUE COBRE A BOCA! TÁ QUERENDO QUE O KAGEROUMARU SAIA DE DENTRO DELE, É?  
- Sesshoumaru: Não importa. Se sair, ele vai morrer também. - Ainda sem perder a atenção no caído Juuroumaru.  
- Inuyasha: SEEEUU...! - Retoma a atenção para o cenário da luta.

- Miroku: Nossa! Que pancada!  
- Kagome: Quase...! Eu pensei que o Juuroumaru não iria mais se levantar depois dessa. - Ela e seus companheiros já podiam avistar Juuroumaru erguendo-se e preparando uma rápida investida contra o Inutaisho.

Rin e Jaken, próximos à turma de Inuyasha, também comentam sobre o chutão que Inutaisho desferiu na barriga de Juuroumaru.  
- Jaken: Nossssa... Esssse chutão ssó pode ter ssido obra do ssenhor Ssesssshoumaru!  
- Rin: Mas parece que não adiantou muito, senhor Jaken! Olha lá, o monstrão está se levantando. - Apontou a pequenina.

Nisso, Juuroumaru aproveita para golpear com suas garras o peito do robô, fazendo-o se deslocar alguns centímetro para trás.

Por causa desse acontecimento, Sesshoumaru desferiu um soco na cara de Inuyasha.  
- Inuyasha: POR QUE FEZ ISSO, IDIOTA? - Massageando com as costas da mão a parte do rosto que foi golpeada pelo irmão. E quando pensava em retaliar, resolveu voltar atrás ao ver as chamas de raiva nos olhos de Sesshoumaru.

- Jaken: Oss irmaõss não sse entendem... Eless precissam cooperar um com o outro, ssenão não vão consseguir derrotar o Juuroumaru. - Balançando a cabeça em sinal negativo o fato de os irmãos nunca se entenderem para resolver algum problema.

Juuroumaru parte para cima de Inutaisho. Mas, o robô segurou o braço do monstro, impedindo-o de acertar o segundo golpe.

Juuroumaru rosna, mas de nada adianta. Pois, Inutaisho quebra o braço do monstro e o prende entre os seus próprios braços, pressionando-o com um forte abraço.

Sala de controle de Inutaisho.  
- Inuyasha: Sesshoumaru, se continuarmos com isso, ele vai se livrar daquela máscara!  
- Sesshoumaru: Oh... Mas é essa a intenção.  
- Inuyasha: Idiota...

A cena muda para Juuroumaru.  
- Juuroumaru: CASP! - A máscara de Juuroumaru caiu. Assim sendo, ele dá um salto para trás, permanecendo acocado sem tirar os olhos de Inutaisho.

Inuyasha sussurra para sí.  
- Inuyasha: Mas o que o maldito está planejando? - Estava atento à suposta armadilha do monstro.

Então Inuyasha resolve gritar.  
- Inuyasha: EI KAGEROUMARU, NÃO SE FAÇA DE BESTA E APAREÇA...! O QUÊ? - Um estrondo faz Inutaisho perder o equilíbrio.  
- Sesshoumaru: A perna... Ele acertou a perna de raspão porque eu consegui desviar a tempo. - Volta as orbes de cor-de-mel, cerradas, para Inuyasha.  
- Sesshoumaru: Inuyasha, tenha cuidado com o robô de meu pai.  
- Inuyasha: CALE ESSA BOCA!

Kageroumaru estava escondido dentro do estômago de Juuroumaru. É um youkai de pequeno porte e extremamente ágil, principalmente para ferir suas vítimas com seus braços em forma de foice.

Acima, no topo de uma colina, está Naraku a observar toda a seqüência dos acontecimentos.  
- Naraku: Huhuhuhu... Eles libertaram novamente o Kageroumaru, estão perdidos. Nem o golpe fatal da... COMO? - Algo surpreendente fez com que Naraku se cala-se.

Inutaisho pega no ar o Kageroumaru. E o esmaga em suas mãos, estraçalhando-o.  
- Inuyasha: AHÁ! É ISSO! UM JÁ FOI!  
- Sesshoumaru: ...graças a mim.  
- Inuyasha: GRRRR! - Cerrando os punhos, de raiva.

Assistindo tudo de um telão de plasma gigante, comendo pipoca e tomando refrigerante estavam Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Jaken e Rin. O telão, as pipocas e os refrigerantes provavelmente foram trazidos da era de Kagome, mas nunca se sabe.  
- Miroku: Assim não dá... Eles vão brigar denovo?  
- Sango: Enquanto eles perdem tempo com isso olha lá o Juuroumaru tramando algo.  
- Kagome: O que ele pretende? O Kageroumaru, sua arma secreta, já era... - Ouve-se o barulho de canudinho sugando o fundo de uma garrafa quase vazia. É que Kagome está terminando de beber o seu refrigerante.  
- Shippou, Jaken e Rin: Chomp! Chomp! Chomp! - Com as bocas cheias,  
fartando-se de pipoca doce.

O velho Myouga, o youkai pulga, aparece. E pula, gesticulando bastante sobre o ombro de Kagome.  
- Myouga: Senhorita Kagome! Senhorita Kagome! E então, já acabou a luta?  
- Kagome: Ah, é você Myouga?  
- Myouga: Mas é claro que sou eu! Você acha que eu perderia de ver a performance dos filhos do mestre Inutaisho controlando o seu robô guerreiro que deixou de herança?  
- Kagome: Hum... - Fazendo careta de desconfiada: "Eu pensei que aqui seria o último lugar que o Myouga estaria. Bom, na realidade seria dentro do Inutaisho."

De volta ao campo de batalha, dentro da cabine de controle de Inutaisho.  
- Inuyasha: É agora, ele está se aproximando. Vamos invocar a Souunga e man-dá-lo... EI, IDIOTA! - Sesshoumaru havia acertado outro soco na barriga de Juuroumaru que estava muito perto deles.  
- Sesshoumaru: O que foi que você disse? Ah, Inuyasha, vamos invocar a Souunga!  
- Inuyasha: ... - Com cara de idiota.

Sem mencionar o nome da espada a ser invocada, e apenas inserindo a Tessaiga e a Tenseiga dentro das bainhas no painel de controle, os irmãos pressionam simultâneamente os dois botões proibídos do robô.

Uma enorme cratera abre-se no solo entre Inutaisho e Juuroumaru. O portão das trevas foi aberto, e os sussurros agonizantes dos mortos podem ser ouvidos a distância. E de lá surge a espada que agora jazida nas mãos do gigante robô: a espada Souunga.

Souunga possui vontade própria e deseja um ataque de sacrifício de sangue para aplacar a perda de energia gasta ao invocá-la das trevas.  
- Inuyasha: É agora! Adeus, Juuroumaru... KOKURYUUHA!  
- Sesshoumaru: ... - Com os olhos fechados, e uma gota de suor escorrendo na testa, fala em seu pensamento: "Mas o que é que eu estou fazendo aqui!"

Inutaisho ergue a Souunga. Ele faz movimentos circulares com ela ao redor de sua cabeça e então uma esfera rosa de energia começa a destruir Juuroumaru.

Juuroumaru é arrastado imediatamente para as profundezas da gigantesca cratera que desaparece logo em seguida, engolindo a espada também.

A partir de agora, a música do Gigante Guerreiro Daileon pára de tocar.

Naraku: Mas que droga! - Avistou o fragmento flutuando no ar.  
- Naraku: Vocês não ficarão com este fragmento! - Estica seu braço em forma de tentáculos até o fragmento.

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, percebendo isso, cortam o tentáculo de Naraku que liberou miasma em vão. Pois, Inutaisho consegue resgatar o fragmento.  
- Naraku: Malditos! Isso não ficará assim! Eu voltarei! - Desaparece em uma nuvem de miasma e insetos venenosos.

Com a derrota de Juuroumaru e Kageroumaru, e a fuga de Naraku, o céu volta a ficar limpo como antes de o embate começar.  
- Inuyasha: Há! Pegamos o fragmento da jóia!  
- Sesshoumaru: "Pegamos"? Você não fez praticamente nada. Se o robô de meu pai estivesse apenas sob seu comando, você já teria sido morto pelo Juuroumaru.  
- Inuyasha: NÃO FALE BESTEIRAS! VOCÊ QUER MORRER, QUER? - Parte para cima de Sesshoumaru, apontando suas garras afiadas.  
- Sesshoumaru: Aff... - Desaparece da sala de controles, deixando que Inuyasha finque suas garras na parede do robô e permaneça preso ali.  
- Inuyasha: Maldição! MALDIÇÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!

Assistindo ao telão, o pessoal comenta.  
- Kagome: Idiota...! - suspira, desanimada com a idiotice de Inuyasha apesar da vitória sobre Juuroumaru.  
- Miroku: Pelo menos, resgatamos mais um fragmento das mãos do Naraku.  
- Sango: Eh issoh haí... - Com a boca cheia de pipoca.

Miroku, que também comia pipoca, encheu a mão ao levá-la ao pacote, e algumas caíram no chão perto de onde Sango estava sentada. Ele estica sua mão para pegar as pipocas de volta, e ao perceber que Sangô estava desguarnecida e entretida no telão, esticou um pouquinho mais a sua mão até apalpar uma das coxas de Sango.  
- Sango: Ah, seu monge tarado filho de uma...! - O que se vê depois é Sango espancando Miroku.  
- Shippou: Esse aí é outro idiota... - Lamentando a cômica cena que assiste.  
- Kirara: Kyu... - Concordando.  
- Myouga: Que coisa lamentável.  
- Kagome: Puff... Não falo mais nada...

Sesshoumaru chega.  
- Sesshoumaru: Jaken, Rin... Vamos embora... - Somente veio até eles para buscar Jaken e Rin.  
- Kagome: Ei, Sesshoumaru? Leva um pacote de pipoca também!

Sesshoumaru pára. Retorna e pisa por cima de Jaken "sem querer", pega o pacote de pipoca doce, cheio, que estava dando sopa nas mãos de Shippou e vai embora.  
- Shippou: ESSA PIPOCA ERA MINHA! E ERA O ÚLTIMO PACOTE DE PIPOCA DOCE! BUÁÁÁÁÁ! E EU NÃO QUERO COMER PIPOCA SALGADA! BUUÁÁÁÁÁ!  
- Rin: Desculpe... - Desculpa-se com Shippou, correndo para alcançar Sesshoumaru.  
- Jaken: Ssenhor Ssesssshoumaruuuu! Esspere por mim! - Jaken e Rin vão embora com Sesshoumaru.

Um pouco depois aparece Inuyasha com o fragmento da jóia, se gabando todo.  
- Inuyasha: Pronto! Acabei com a raça daquele Juuroumaru.  
- Kagome: "Acabei"? Como se tivesse lutado sozinho... - Fazendo careta de quem não gostou muito do que foi dito.

Nesse momento surgiu Kouga, o youkai lobo. Ele disse que estava seguindo um cheiro exótico que o levou até eles. Inuyasha não gosta.  
- Inuyasha: KOUGAAA! O QUE QUER AQUI, IDIOTA?  
- Kouga: Kagome, você fez isso pra mim? - Pegando o pacote de pipoca ao mesmo tempo que segura nas mãos dela.  
- Kagome: Hehehe, é que... Hahaha... - Sem jeito.  
- Inuyasha: EU VOU TE MATAR, IDIOTA...! - Morrendo de ciúmes do Kouga segurando nas mãos da Kagome.  
- Kagome: SENTA!

O kotodama no pescoço de Inuyasha brilha forte, e o atrai para o solo.  
- Inuyasha: AAAHHHHH! - Cai bruscamente no chão.

O meio-youkai tenta se recompor, ao cravar as garras no solo.  
- Inuyasha: Mal... di... ção... - Ainda com a cara no chão.  
- Shippou: Idiota.  
- Kirara: Kyu. - Em concordância a Shippou.  
- Todos, menos Kagome e Kouga: Realmente... - Balançando as cabeças em sinal desaprovador.

O Gigante Guerreiro Inutaisho, após esta tarefa cumprida, sobe aos céus e desaparece entre as nuvens agora livres do miasma de Naraku.

F I M


End file.
